


After Brasil vs Panamá

by France_football



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football
Summary: Neymar is thinking in James,his selection and his rehabilitation.





	After Brasil vs Panamá

He had finished the game, his team drew so it was not a good thing, he felt bad because he could not enter that field and try to score goals or something but he could not, he was still in rehabilitation. His mind was worried about the selection, his rehabilitation and James, if the brazilian was more and more distanced from the colombian and it was a topic that was still present, maybe they would finish, they say that the distance relationships only cause more problems, although for him it was fantastic not to have to endure the jealousy of James , the colombian always got upset when someone looked at him, but he could not hate him, besides James was also affectionate and he loved being with him.

All were gone, but he was still there, lost in his thoughts until he stopped thinking about it, it would be stupid to think that James came to see him and accompany him, kiss or kiss a thousand, which would be ideal, but for sure I would be with another person, smiling and talking with that nice accent that he has, he can still remember ...

 

"I know I did not tell you but I love how you speak, your accent I love." Neymar sighed as he watched James, who smiled and approached him running a hand through the brazilian's wavy hair.  
-Well for you, I would be able to talk so much so you can hear my accent only if you let me kiss you.- The colombian caught the lips of the brazilian, who smiled while being attracted by the waist, spent a few minutes and separated.  
-I think it's fair-Neymar finished the sentence and was already being kissed by James more than five times. "

 

He got up, looked at the field for the last time and left, some lights were off but he could see so he walked towards the exit. There was no one so he could walk calmly until he felt someone grab his hand, and forced him to turn around. , the other subject was very strong so although he tried to resist he could not.

-My prince, I came to see you- I could not believe it, James had come or lost the reason for thinking about him so much.

-James ...- The appointed smiled, watching as Neymar also smiled and hugged him.

-I missed you so much, I thought you were gone-James stroked the cheek of the Brazilian, who closed his eyes still smiling.

-I was thinking about you and time passed-James took Neymar's hands and kissed them, making the brazilian laugh.

-I love your kisses-The colombian grabbed the brazilian's waist and placed a kiss on his lips.

-And I love to kiss you- James kissed the brazilian's lips again, they tasted like candy.

-I'm going to be late, I think ...- Neymar observed the time on his cell phone, it had been forty minutes since the end of the game, his sister would worry and that would not be convenient.

-I'm with you-James did not wait for an answer from the brazilian, took him by the hands and they walked for ten minutes together talking about anything that was going through their minds.

-I'll see you again?—Neymar asked, about to arrive at his house, watching James, who was smiling.

-Yes, maybe in the Copa América if our teams face, but surely Colombia will lose-

-Why? I mean in Colombia they are very good at soccer. -James smiled again.  
-Because, prince, I'm going to distract with your beauty in the country- The brazilian kissed the Colombian on the cheek.

They both knew they still loved each other, saying a goodbye would not be a good farewell so they kissed and each one went by his side.


End file.
